Hot Stuff
by Le Rouge du Sang
Summary: Everyone knows that creepy men who hit on young girls in darkly lit pubs are never to be trusted. Especially a drunk Captain Jack Harkness


Title: Hot Stuff

Author: Rose Raven Riddle

Disclaimer: Torchwood does not belong to me, Gloria is gone4good22's OC, and Rayne is mine.

A/N: This was the alternative to Interrogation from Hell, but since gone4good22 liked both versions, I put both up. Read, Enjoy, Review!

* * *

Rayne was just recovering from being fired. She had recently gotten a job at the local pub, where she met Gloria Harper. The twenty-six year old girls had become instant friends, connecting over the need to find abnormal people who appear out of nowhere, traveling in blue police boxes and carry sonic screwdrivers.

That was a different story. Today, Gloria was working alone, because Rayne was running late. Literally, running. The poor girl had lost her car due to late payments and missed the bus, so she resorted to running through the streets of London in order to reach her destination.

Gloria had been working at this pub for nearly a year, and it wasn't a bad job. The pay was nice, although., a raise was past due. She and Rayne met online first, in a chat room for the weird. Not that they were weird, alright, maybe sometimes, at the pub when the creeper came in, they would toy with his mind. But other than that, they were completely normal twenty-six year olds.

"Hey, hot stuff." A deep voice interrupted her from her thoughts

The pub was empty. Except for the lone man who had just sat down in front of her. Where was Rayne, what if this guy was one of the creepers. From the way he was looking at her, it seemed that way.

"Hot stuff? Where'd you get that line, your grandfather?"

"Ouch. No my grandfather would never say that, he would do something like --" He wiggled his eyebrows and winked, then licked his lips. Was he trying to be creepy?

"So what drinks are you allowed to make? I mean, it must be illegal for someone as young as you to be serving alcohol."

"See that list up there," she pointed at the board above her, "it's the drinks we make." She ignored the comment he made.

"Playing hard to get are we? Well I like feisty girls."

"I personally don't like creepy guys who hang out in bars with girls who are alone, I dunno, it might just be me." She smirked and made him a drink.

"What's that?" Gloria pointed at the object by his hand.

"This?" He picked up the object that looked suspiciously like a gun, "It's a sonic blaster. Very powerful tool, it can cut through almost anything."

He was on his third drink, and for someone who's been downing vodka, he didn't seem to get drunk.

-hiccup- There was a giggle.

"You wanna know something? I've stored a compact laser deluxe somewhere you really don't wanna know. You know, in case of emergencies."

"That's a bit disturbing."

"You have no idea. I'm just worried how it'll get out." He downed another shot. He inched closer to her, leaning over the counter. "You could help me."

His breath smelled like the vodka, mixed with lemons and espresso. His eyes were a little glazed, but shone in the dim light, dancing with amusement.

Another drink.

She turned around to make another drink when she heard a thud. The guy had passed out. She walked around the counter in order to try and wake him. When all else failed she searched for an I.D., maybe it would tell her where he lived.

The picture was his, obviously, he hadn't changed since he had gotten the picture taken. His name was Jack Harkness, she decided she would close the pub early and drop him off herself.

She dragged him by his feet, "sheesh, what do you eat? A whole cow?"

Thankfully, there were still taxis going around. She was able to put him in the car, after accidentally hitting his head on the door frame. Reaching his house, she dragged him out of the taxi and took his wallet out again to pay the driver.

She knocked on the door, hoping maybe there was a girlfriend that could take him in.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The door opened to reveal a sleepy Welshman.

"Hey there, hot stuff." She could not believe she was stooping to Jack's level.


End file.
